ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hood
Starting out as a petty thief, Parker Robbins broke into a deserted factory with his cousin one night and discovered an ancient relic used by the dreaded Dormammu to tether himself to Humans and therefore establish a presence on the Earthly plain of reality. After touching the relic, Parker became the pawn of Dormammu, becoming more and more a slave to his darkness. It was not until after Doctor Strange's victory over him that Dormammu called upon Parker to serve his dark power. Parker began creating a name for himself in the criminal community, building a network of gangs that would become his crew, making Parker becoming addicted to the power and respect. When he attempts to open a gate way to the Dark Dimension, Robbins is defeated and locked away in the Vault, vowing that Dormammu will come. Biography Early Life Parker Robbins' father Arthur was under the employ of Wilson Fisk during the Kingpin's initial reign as the head of crime in New York City, while his mother was confined to a mental institution. One night, Arthur left to do his night job for Fisk and would never come home. Arthur was labeled as presumed deceased by the authorities and the teenage Parker was left to fend for himself. He mostly stayed with his pregnant girlfriend Sara, and often worked with his cousin John to earn quick money on the streets. One day, John and Parker were tipped off that an old factory formerly under the control of Yakuza, had been deserted along with ancient artifacts supposedly worth millions. Finding the Hood Seeing on opportunity, Parker and John go to the factory to check out the objects that the "Yakuza" left behind. Unfortunately, by the time they got there the factory had been stripped clean of valuables, leaving behind nothing but signs of an intense struggle with an unknown assailant. What transpired there was the terrorist organization called the Hand were housing ancient relics that could prove vital in the war to come. Because the vigilante known as Daredevil was close to discovering their location, as a safety precaution, the Hand fled the factory and took most valuables with them, except one. This one relic would be found by Parker who found a crate with Japanese writing on it, he then opened the crate to discover the contents. It was there that Parker discovered strange boots and a red cloth, which when he made physical contact would change his life forever. Upon touching the red cloth, Parker began to see a fiery figure before him with purple eyes and a deep voice. By the time that Parker was brought back to reality, both the cloth and boots have merged themselves with Parker's flesh and blood. For over a year, Parker would have nightmares of this demonic being, a being who was in fact the dreaded Dormammu. Dormammu had, centuries if not thousands of years prior, left behind on Earth a material which, when bonded to a human, would allow Dormammu to maintain a presence on Earth. In February of 2017, when Dormammu was cast out by Doctor Strange, he thought it time to call upon his former Earth tether and use it to wreak havoc in the name of darkness. The weeks following Doctor Strange's victory over Dormammu, Parker began to receive power from the Dark Dimension, allowing him to perform various mystical acts, and causing Parker to delve deeper into darkness which in the process corrupted his soul. Coming of Dormammu and Defeat Parker than spent many months assembling his army and forming alliances with the deadliest villains and minions he could possibly gather. These vile beings came from the likes of HYDRA, AIM, the Ten Rings, and Max's Brotherhood, all helping Parker with his goal of creating a stable rift to the Dark Dimension. This dimensional rift would allow Dormammu to return to earth and conquer it. Newly christened under his alias, The Hood, his army battled numerous heroes, including the Avengers, SHIELD, and Doctor Strange. These battles distracted the heroes while The Hood gathered everything he needed to create the dimension rift. When his lieutenants began to suspect betrayal, The Hood assured them they would be rewarded. His army then made their way to Manhattan for preparations, forming a blockade around the Chrysler Building where The Hood was located at. When the Avengers heard of this nefarious plan, they arrived at the building, determined to stop him. They eventually managed to fight their way to him, defeating a large portion of his army. Iron Man attempted to reason with The Hood, saying that Parker was under Dormammu's control, and he had to fight it off. But, The Hood stated that Parker Robbin no longer exists, and only The Hood remains. Though they managed to defeat his elite guards, The Hood then shatters the device that he developed, tearing open the rift to the Dark Dimension above the building. FRIDAY calculated that it would only be twenty minutes before the rift became whole and the Dark One comes to destroy them all. The Avengers then engaged him in combat, though he outplays them and prepares to destroy the heroes before Doctor Strange appears and distracts him. This allows Captain America to take his shield and strike the fabric of The Hood's cloth, causing him agonizing pain and defeating him. The portal began to fully open, and The Hood declared that Dormammu had come. Before this would happen, Strange tries to close the rift, however it's beyond his capability. Suddenly, Iron Man and Thor combined their powers. With mystic strength, lightning, and mechanical power, the Avengers manage to seal the portal. With his mission failed and army crushed, The Hood collapsed, vowing they will never win, for Dormammu will inevitably come. The Hood and his remaining minions are than placed in the Vault, where they would be imprisoned for a time. Powers and Abilities Powers Master Sorcerer: Though Parker possessed no capability of magic before touching the red cloth, as The Hood he became an extremely powerful sorcerer in his own right with little to no training, being able to fight off opponents, such as the Avengers, with relative ease. * Eldritch Magic Manipulation: Parker gained the ability to use the eldritch magic used by the Masters of the Mystic Arts of Kamar Taj after Dormammu called on him. Despite having no formal training, The Hood was able to masterfully shape, manipulate, and create Eldritch Magic by the time of the Coming of Dormammu. ** Conjuration: The Hood had the ability to form Tao Mandalas and Eldritch Whips quickly and even mastered the ability to form pistols out of pure energy. ** Illusion Transparency: The Hood can see right through the illusions of sorcerers such as Doctor Strange, as well as being able to detect beings using disguises. ** Transmutation: The Hood can transform his entire appearance into simple streetwear, so as to not stand out. ** * Dark Dimension Magic Manipulation: Dormammu granted The Hood with the abnormal power of the Dark Dimension, granting him the ability to conjure Space Shards and warp the environment around him. He also gained the ability to defy gravity and augment his endurance and strength beyond human levels. ** Invisibility: The Hood's red cloth allowed him to go invisible, activating by breath. After mastering it, he could eventually use it with simple thought. However, footsteps and shadows would give away The Hood's position. ** Airwalking: The Hood's boots allow him to walk on air as if they were flat surfaces, allowing to reach high positions and areas. * Teleportation: The Hood can use his Sling Ring to open fiery portals to any location on Earth, being able to travel from two meters to thousands of miles almost instantly. ** Inter-Dimensional Travel: With the Sling Ring, The Hood can carve open portals to other dimensions, including the Dark, Astral, and Mirror Dimensions. Abilities Category:Villains Category:Crime Lords Category:Sorcerers Category:HYDRA Category:HAMMER Category:Hell-Lords